Love Maze
by D07Agares
Summary: Ia kim namjoon, leader dari BTS itu selalu acuh dengan gender keduanya. Ia percaya bahwa ia adalah Beta. Mana mungkin dengan perangainya ia menjadi omega.Yah, tapi namjoon merasa takdir sangat membencinya. Di malam itu, malam dimana Heatnya menyerang semua mulai berubah... Alpha! Dom! Oh Sehun/ Omega! Sub! Kim Namjoon.
1. Chapter 1

Kim namjoon merasa harinya sangat buruk. Sudah lima hari ia merasakan kondisi keseatanya kian hari kian menurun. Pasalnya sudah tiga hari ini ia merasa kesemutan di sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya yang akan keram secara tiba-tiba juga tak banyak membantu. Semakin hari ia merasa pusing dibuatnya, apalagi beberapa jam lagi ia akan menghadiri acara MAMA yang di adakan di Hongkong.

Sudah pukul 6 sore hari, sedikitnya ia merasa lega pasalnya sakitnya tidak datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sendiri belum memeriksakan kesehatannya akhir minggu ini. Ia selalu disibukan dengan jadwal bangtan yang padat. Tugasnya hamper menumpuk segunung jika dihitung dari awal minggu saja. Project musicnya, latihan, dan beberapa acara yang harus dihadiri bangtan secara kelompok maupun individu.

Akhir-akhir ini pun penciumanya semakin menajam saja. Ia jadi gampang untuk mencium scent milik orang lain. Dan terkadang itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman. Membuatnya mual dengan perasaan tak aman. Ia jadi sering menempel pada hyung tertuanya untuk meredakan ketidak nyamananya. Ia belum tau gender keduanya, kata dokternya kedewasaan namjoon sangat terlambat. Bahkan diumurnya yang menginjak 24 tahun pun Kim Namjoon belum juga mendapatkan kejelasan pasal gender keduanya.

Dalam grupnya hanya dirinya yang belum mencapai kedewasaan sebagai werewolf. Yah werewolf, dunia yang disusun oleh second gender yang terdiri dari tiga sub utama yakni Alpha, Beta, dan Omega. Dimana alpha menempati 30 % populasi dunia, sedangkan jumlah Beta memiliki persentase sebanyak 50% dimana sebagian gender di dunia ini adalah Beta. Sedangkan Omega hanya tersisa sebanyak 20%, jumlah kecil omega dipicu karena dulu omega dipandang sebagai kasta paling rendah dan hanya digunakan sebagai alat pemuas nafsu dan pengasil keturunan semata. banyaknya kasus-kasus penculikan dan jual beli omega menempatkan mereka sebagai golongan paling langka. Hal ini dikarenakan banyak omega merasa tak sanggup menjalani hidup penuh ancaman dan kecaman banyak orang. Omega dipandang sebagai sosok penggoda dan berharga diri rendah, ini disebabkan karena Heat mereka membuat mereka lupa situasi dan keadaan. Mereka seakan dituntut untuk memenuhi nafsu hewani mereka menjelang heat tiba.

Inilah alasan seorang kim namjoon tidak berfikir akan menjadi seorang omega. Jika ia omega, ia pasti akan mendapatkan heat nya diusia 18 tahun dan sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda tanda jika ia akan menjadi omega. Tubuhnya tidak ramping layaknya omega. Scentnya berbau seperti buah persik, segar dan belum ternoda. Termasuk aroma yang langka. Kesegaran buah yang belum masak menandakan bawa leader dari BTS ini memang belum mendapatkan kedewasaan. Tidak tercium pula bau manis layaknya omega pada umumnya. Ia seorang leader, bukanya itu sudah membuktikan bahwa iacukup karismatik dan dominan bukan. Jadi setidaknya sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah berfikir jika ia omega.

Jika bukan alpha ia yakin 80% bahwa ia beta. Ia tidak ingin mendominasi, ia ingin menjadi penengah dan sebagai pilar bangtan berkeluh kesah, juga ia akui dengan IQ nya yang 148 itu ia adalah seorang pemikir yang taktis. Dengan kepribadianya namjoon yakin jika ia adalah beta. Menurutnya beta adalah sosok yang keren. Ayahnya sendiri seorang alpha sedangkan ibunya seorang omega. Pasangan clise menurutnya. Adiknya sendiri seorang omega bulan lalu. Yah masa bodohlah dengan second gendernya. Jika saatnya tiba bukanya takdir hanya harus memberitahunya secara Cuma-Cuma.

Lamunanya ambyar saat ia mendengr suara pintu yang tertutup. Ia tengokan kepalanya, melihat siapa gerangan yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia dan Bangtan tinggal Di salah satu hotel berbintang lima di Hongkong. Dan itu jeon Jungkook, si Golden maknae BTS. Namjoon balas tersenyum pada sosok maknae yang sedikit melotot padanya. Ia hanya nyengir manis menampakan dimple favorit para ARMY ini. Meliat senyum sang leader kesayanganya pandangan Alpha muda itu jadi melembut.

"hyung, lihat aku bahkan menggedor pintumu dari tadi. Dan kau hanya berdiri di sini melamunkan. Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?." Namjoon hanya terkekeh membalas gerutuan kelinci bongsor itu.

"sorry kook. Hyung akan segera keluar oke. Ini masih jam 6 dan acara baru dimulai jam 8 malam." Jungkook yang mendengar balasan leadernya ini hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ah terserah deh.

"baiklah terserah kau hyung, Aku dan yang lain menunggu di luar. Kita berangkat 5 menit lagi. Meneger hyung akan menjemput sebentar lagi. Dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat telfonya hyung !?." jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namjoon menepuk dahinya pelan, dan benar ada 10 notifikasi telfon yang tak ia angkat. Ah apa ia akan kena semprot meneger hyung batin namjoon merana.

"kau benar. Kecerobohanku makin tak ketulungan saja kook…"

Jungkook hanya terkeke pelan dan meninggalkan namjoon dikamarnya, menangisi nasipnya yang sebentar lagi akan kena damprat meneger BTS itu. Hahaha poor Nammie

Lima menit kemudian meneger BTS datang dengan muka tertekuk memandang kim Namjoon dengan pandangan siletnya. Namjoon yang ditatap seperti itu hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas yang makin menambah kekesalan meneger mereka. Member lain yang melihat namjoon terkena damprat meneger mereka hanya menertawakan dalam diam. Takut kena damprat juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 12 malam, acara MAMA yang BTS hadiri sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini para member bangtang sedang bercengkrama dengan group band lain yang juga berasal dari korea. Mereka saat ini masih berada di backstage. Namjoon yang beberapa kali merasakan kesemutan di bagian perutnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak mengetahui jika beberapa orang nampak melihatnya dengan merenung. Melewatkan juga sebuah mata merah yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam penuh hasrat.

Namjoon berjalan hampir sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelah tanganya terkadang memegangi perutnya yang terkadang terasa sakit dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk bertumpu pada tembok. Ia merasa bahwa kamar mandi berubah menjadi jauh bermil mil. Hiperbola. Tapi sungguh, bahkan kini keringat dingin nampak menetes dari keningnya. Namjoon gigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga memerah Manahan nyeri yang kadang menyerang. Tak jarang desisan juga kadang terdengan dari bibir yang mulai berwarna merah akibat digigit terlalu keras itu.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi. Namjoon segera bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafle. Memandangi wajahnya yang sedikit kemerahan. Aneh batinya, bukanya seharusnya rona wajahnya pucat dan bukanya kemerahan seperti ini. Tak terlalu ambil pusing, namjoon membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin berarap dapat menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiranya yang muali lelah.

Greb

Ia berjengit kaget mendapati tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang lelaki. Tangan itu memeluk pinggangnya erat nan posesif. Namjoon tak dapat melihat wajahnya dari cermin karena wajah pelaku pemelukan itu menelusup dalam lipatan lehernya. Namjoon agak bergidik kaku. Merasa tengkuknya meremang saat merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya. Ditengah rasa syoknya ia tak menyadari reaksi tubuhnya yang bergetar penuh ekstasi karena rengkuhan orang tak dikenal itu.

Pelukan lelaki itu semakin mengerat saat merasakan tubuh dalam pelukanya bergetar pelan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukanya di pinggang ramping namjoon, menyesap dalam harum aroma namjoon. Ini yang dicarinya selama ini. Tak pernah ia rasakan wolfnya sangat antusias hanya karna aroma bayi basah. Tapi bayi basah itu kini mulai dewasa. Buah surgawinya kini hampir sudah bisa dipetik. Mulai mematangkan diri dan siap untuk dicicipi keranumanya. Tapi sementara namjoonbelum siap ia harus melindungi mate nya ini. Ya mate, bahkan sebelum matenya ini matang ia tau bahwa _pup_ ini kelak akan menjadi matenya. Hanya tinggal menunggu tanda nya muncul di tubuh dalam rengkuhanya ini dan ia akan siap untuk ditandai.

Ia alpha yang cukup posesif ngomong-ngomong. Selama ini ia hanya menampilkan citra yang public inginkan. Tapi karena matenya telah datang ia harus memutar balik kemudi setirnya untuk melindungi si calon matenya kelak. Hanya memikirkan kehidupanya kelak dengan pria dalam pelukanya ini membuat pemikiranya jadi gila. Ia akan lakukan segalanya untuk melindunginya. Hanya dengan memikirkanya membuat ia menyeringai dalam senyumnya.

Ia angkat kepalanya dari lipatan leher namjoon menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan rupawan. Ia memandang wajah calon matenya dalam pantulan cermin. Semakin melihatnya semakin lebar pula seringai yang tercetak seksi dari bibirnya. Tubuh namjoon semakin bergetar saat melihat siapa orang yang memeluknya. Bukan karena seringainya yang menakutkan bagai ingin memakanya bulat bulat. Yeah, namjoon akui ia takut dengan senyum miring namja itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi focus utamanya. Melainkan sepasang mata merah, mata yang sewarna darah berkilau bagai sinar bulan. Tapi bukan pantulan kekaguman yang namjoon rasakan melainkan panas dingin yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Mata itu, mata yang ia tau persis seharusnya sudah tiada di dunia ini karena keberadaanya yang memang jarang bahkan hamper tak pernah muncul dalam peradapban dunia. Sukar untuk menjelaskan.

Mata merah, yang menjanjikan rasa sakit. Yang saat ini memandangnya posesif sarat akan rasa kepemilikan. Mata yang berkilau bagaikan batu ruby yang juga manjanjikan rasa aman dan dominasi. Bukan mata alpha kebanyakan. Hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang terpilih.

The Alpha

Mata namjoon melebar panic. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Tak pernah ia rasakan tubuhnya menjadi selemah dan tak berdaya macam ini. Ia panik dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Pandangan matanya tak focus. Melihat ke samping kanan dan kirinya dengan pandagan panik. Kenapa?, apa ini?, ia tak faham dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Saat dirasakan pinggangya yang semakin dipeluk erat. Namjoon fokuskan pandanganya ke depan. Melihat wajah alpha dominan yang kini menrengkuhnya. Matanya melebar saat fikiranya mulai focus dengan wajah alpha yang terpantul dalam cermin didepanya. Tubuhnya yang semula tenang kini mulai bergetar. Matanya yang melotot kian melotot melihat siapa alpha yang kini merengkuhnya dengan erat. Bukan. Bukan karena wajah alpha ini asing, melainkan wajahnya yang familiarlah yang membuat fikiran namjoon seakan terjun ke jalan buntu.

"O..Oh Sehun-shi….."

.

.

.

.

.

Hwaya apa ini….. maaf teman teman sekalian. Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita perdana saya. Dan saya agak gak yakin buat publish ini. Soalnya ya itu… pair ini sangaaaaaaaat jarang ada. So tolong kritik dan saranya ya.

Karena ini cerita pertama tolong maafkan bila ada typo dan kata kata yang kurang berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian. Matur thankyou semua. Suwun. Love you. Dadaaaaah…. So sambangi wattpad aku juga ya. Akunnya Sura Shaga karena aku sering update disana. Numpang promote juga. Kalian jangan lupa follow akun wattpad aku ya. Btw sorry karena ngebacot. See you. Dan moga kalian suka tehee.


	2. Chapter 2

"O….Oh Sehun-shi."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa ini ?, jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Sekeras genderang yang menabuhkan perang. Ia melihat sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin di depanya. Dengan kemeja hitam dan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, sosok di depanya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang mampu menggetarkan jiwanya. Wajahnya yang rupawan hanya berjarak sejengkal jari kelingkingnya, sangat dekat batinya.

Namjoon terus menatap sepasang bola mata sewarna Ruby di depanya. Memancarkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh otaknya yang cerdas itu. Wajah yang terpantul didepanya menambahkan seringai semakin lebar saat matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang bola mata Kim Namjoon yang melebar. Seakan matanya yang melotot itu kurang lebar. Sangat menggemaskan batin si Alpha berpuas diri dengan sosok sang calon Mate yang kini masih berada dalam dekapanya posesif.

Dibaliknya tubuh Namjoon menghadap sosok Maknae EXO itu. Namjoon yang tubuhnya dibalik secara tiba-tiba mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua tanganya pada dada bidang sehun agar tidak bersentuhan dengan sosok yang Namjoon yakini sebagai Alpha itu. Terbukti sudah dengan sepasang mata Ruby yang menatapnya tajam. Jangan lupakan aura dominan yang menguar dari sosok Sehun. Scentnya yang berbau bagaikan wine mahal puluhan tahun yang menyengat tajam dan memabukkan juga dipadukan dengan sedikit aroma chamomile yang lembut dan menggoda membuat tubuhnya menjerit sarat akan keinginan. Namjoon tak tau dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Dia bingung dan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia tak mampu berfikir dengan jernih.

Dibungkukanya tubuh sehun hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga namjoon. Sedikit dimiringkanya wajahnya agar bisa melihat reaksi si calon matenya kelak.

"kau akan jadi milikku.." ucap sehun pelan. Namjoon yang mendengarnya tak bisa lagi menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Dia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. "hanya tinggal menunggu tandaku muncul di tubuhmu. Dan claimku akan terlihat indah di tubuhmu…"

Najoon yang mendengar bisikan sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh alpha itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sehun yang tak bergerak seinci pun terpaksa membuat namjoon memundurkan tubuhnya. Dan sial baginya, kecerobohanya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Kini tubuhnya harus rela terjebak di antara wastafle dan tubuh sehun yang baru disadarinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Tangan sehun yang semula mendekap pinggulnya kini berpindah kesamping kanan dan kiri namjoon bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafle., mengakibatkan tubuh namjoon terkurung di antara lengan kokoh sehun.

"A….Apa maksudmu S….Sehun-Shi. Aku s…seorang Beta, jadi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi." Namjoon berkata dengan gugup. Apa-apaan ini, jika orang didepanya ini seorang yang akan menjadi matenya?, mungkinkah. Dia yakin jika ia akan di present sebagai beta nantinya. Dan pasangan antara Alpha dan Beta sangat jarang terjadi. Dia ini seorang Beta. Benarkan?.

"Beta eh?. Kita lihat saja nanti. Tunggu saja _Amour._" Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya hingga leher namjoon tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dikecupnya dan digigitnya leher jenjang yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Namjoon yang mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari sehun mencoba berontak melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan sehun. Namun sehun masih betah menggigit lehernya, keadaanya saat ini juga tak banyak membantu. Perutnya yang sebelumnya mengalami keram membuat tenaga namjoon tak kuasa untuk mendorong seorang alpha yang dalam keadaan prima.

Sehun yang mencoba didorong oleh tubuh lemas namjoon menyudahi acara menggigitnya. Puas mendapati kissmark yang tercetak cantik dileher namjoon. Tandanya mulai berwarna kemerahan dan berada di daerah yang terlihat. Sehun sengaja meninggalkan tandanya pada namjoon untuk memperingati orang lain bahwa namjoon sudah dimiliki. Ia pun sengaja menempelkan aromanya pada tubuh namjoon dengan memeluknya cukup erat tadi. Jadi namjoon akan aman dan para serigala di luar sana yang tak akan mendekati namjoon karena akan mencium scent seorang Alpha dominan yang memang akan sangat tajam berkali kali lipat dibandingkan alpha biasa.

Namjoon yang tak menyadari alasan semua tindakan sehun mencoba mendorongnya sekali lagi dan tak sia-sia, karena nyatanya sehun mulai menyerah dan kesempatan ini namjoon gunakan untuk lepas dari kungkungan sehun. Namjoon mulai berlari menuju pintu dengan tergesa tanpa menengok kea rah sehun. Meninggalkan si alpha dengan seringai lebarnya menyaksikan kepergian sang calon omeganya.

"dasar bajingan sinting." Namjoon mengumpat dengan pelan. Dia berlari tanpa menengok kebelakang, Berlari menuju terdengar umpatan-umpatan lirih dari bibirnya yang jarang mengeluarkan suara kasar itu. Tagan kananya menutupi lehernya yang baru saja mendapatkan gigitah sehun dan terkadang mengusap-usapnya pelan. Tujuanya sekarang adalah mencari manager hyung. Masa bodoh dengan kenyataan ia yang baru saja mengetaui second gender seorang Oh Sehun yang seorang alpha, bukan alpha biasa melainkan seorang The alpha. ia juga akan melupakan kejaadian dimana ia ingin mengclaim namjoon menjadi miliknya.

Ia tak repot repot memikirkan membernya yang kemungkinan masih berada di dalam. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah mencari manager hyung, menyeretnya pulang dan ia akan mandi dengan kembang 7 rupa. Ah ide yang brilian. Tak sia sia kau punya IQ 148 kim. Batinya bersorak kegirangan saat melihat managernya berada tepat di samping vans yang mereka naiki. Bukan hanya managernya melainkan seluruh membernya. Jackpot. Ia jadi tidak susah-susah mencari membernya kan.

Jimin yang menyadari kedatangan leadernya bersorak kegirangan memanggil hyung cerobohnya itu. Tapi tunggu kenapa hyung nya itu lari-lari. Kenapa pula dengan lehernya yang terlihat di tutupi dengan tangan kananya. Jangan lupakan pandangan hyungnya pada mereka seperti namjoon baru saja dari neraka dan sekarang bagaikan melihat surge d depan mata. Member lain juga terhera-heran saat melihatnya. Yoongi yang biasanya nampak malas itu kini menatap namjoon dengan tajam saat sosok leader itu mulai mendekati mereka. Ia mengernyit menekukkan alisnya saat mencium aroma namjoon yang tercuim berbeda.

Saat namjoon sampai dihadapanya, ia mencekal tangan namjoon dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Member yang melihatnya hanya dapat diam membisu. Sejujurnya mereka juga mencium aroma namjoon yang tercium agak lain dari biasanya, bahkan sebelumnya aromanya masih bau buah persik segar. Kini aromanya nampak jauh lebih tajam dan menusuk. Membuat jin, jimin, dan taehyung omega dalam group itu mundur tak nyaman.

"siapa yang baru saja bersamamu Kim Namjoon?." Namjoon melebarkan matanya dan diam membeku.

Sementara di lain tempat, member EXO menatap sang maknae dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Pasalnya ia pulang dengan suasana hati yang baik. Dimana aura membekunya yang biasanya ditebarkan kemana-mana itu berubah menjadi sedikit hangat. Jangan lupakan seringainya sedari tadi yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Tercium pula bau buah persik yang segar dari tubuh Alpha di depan mereka ini.

Pasalnya mereka tau persis bagaimana sehun sangat benci disentuh. Dia juga menolak habis-habisan jika disuruh melakukan skinship, yang terkadang hal itu membuat presdir SM Ent uring uringan akibat ulah si maknae. Boro-boro menyentuh bahkan sebelum datang pun orang orang yang berniat menyentuhnya sudah dia depak terlebih dahulu. Bodo amat kata sehun.

Dan sekarang si tersangka ini pulang dengan scent buuah persik yang menempel di tubuhnya. Membuat member terheran-heran sekaligus penasaran dengan sosok yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun menyeringai menyeramkan seperti itu.

"jadi… sehun-a siapa ini?." Tanya Park Chanyeol.

"Hm…. Apanya?."

"baunya bodoh. Lihat scent buah persik itu menempel di mana-mana di tubuhmu. Bukanya kau tidak suka disentuh?." Tanya Beakhyun heran.

"bukan dia yang menyentuhku. Aku yang menyentuhnya." Timpal sehun cuek

"APA…"

TBC

YO!. Halo semua. Sebelumnya terima kasih atas respon yang telah kalian semua berikan. Aku tak tau bahwa cerita ini akan mendapatkan respon yang amat sangat positif. Sekali lagi makasihh semuanya.

Dan tak banyak cing cong, maaf jika chap ini pendek. Dan maaf juga jika ada typo yang nyempil dan terlewat dari pandangan saya. Maaf jika aku nggak bisa balas respon kalian satu satu. Intinya adalah… makasih buuuaaaaanyak semua. Jangan lupa kritik dan saranya lagi ya. Byeeeee.

Oh dan aku sangat menyadari bahwa chap ini sangat amat teramaaaat pendek. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Panas…. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Gerakannya yang tak bisa diam nyaris menyingkap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan sebuah kemeja yang nampak sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Namjoon bahkan tidak berniat menggunakan celana.

Namjoon terlalu polos untuk mengertikan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang. Jiwanya seakan meronta ronta untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa aneh. Tubuhnya, jiwa, dan pikiranya sudah tidak berada di jalan yang sama. Tak ia perdulikan gedoran pintu kamarnya yang kini digedor nyaris didobrak keras oleh para membernya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah pening dikepalanya dan juga remasan menyakitkan yang mulai menyerang bagian bawah perutnya. Ia merasa basah dan sangat membutuhkan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Satu, dua, tiga gedoran serasa tuli di indra pendengaranya. Ia merasa sesak saat hidungnya mencuim bau dari feromon alpha yang menyengat. Tubuhnya serasa ingin meraih pintu, dan membiarkan bau alpha entah siapa itu masuk namun sayangnya tenaga nya tak mengijinkan. Ia merasa lemah, tubuhnya serasa seperti jelly yang bergetar tanpa ada tenaga.

"emh…hiks…..pa….nas…"

Awalnya tubuhnya terasa baik baik saja. Abaikan perutnya yang keram dan pening dikepalanya. Sesudah menghadiri acara MAMA yang diselenggarakan di Hongkong, ia dan membernya memang langsung diterbangkan kembali ke korea. Mereka merubah ulang jadwal BTS seketika, lantaran keadaan sang leader yang tidak bisa dikatakan cukup baik. Saat namjoon yang datang dengan baunya yang berbeda dan sangat menyengat sarat akan ancaman bagi para alpha dan penekanan untuk menakhlukan bagi para beta dan omega yang berada di sekitar sang leader, namjoon di introgasi habis-habisan oleh para membernya terutama meneger hyung dan SUGA hyungnya. Tapi yang namanya kim namjoon, yang terkenal selain memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata ia juga dikenal sebagai pribadi yang keras kepala, ia tetap bungkam atas semua pertanyaan yang daijukan oleh yoongi. Hingga akhirnya sang leader harus tumbang dan mengagetkan para member sekaligus kru BigHit yang saat itu ikut mendampingi BTS.

Awalnya yoongi bersikeras untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, namun sebelum itu namjoon tersadar saat berada di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ia bersikeras bahwa ia baik dan ingin langsung pulang ke Korea. Hampir terjadi perdebatan alot antara Yoongi dan namjoon, namun yoongi masih kalah jika harus menghadapi namjoon yang merengek dengan wajah pucatnya. Boleh di garis bawahi kata merengek, karena kim namjoon tidak pernah merengek kepada orang lain bahkan kepada membernya sendiri.

Namjoon beralasan bahwa dengan membawanya terang-terangan ke rumah sakit akan menciptakan skandal bagi BTS. Dan kim namjoon sebagai seorang leader masih memikirkan wajah BTS disaat keadaan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Hal ini disetujui manager hyung, dia berkata akan memanggil dokter saat di hotel. Namun hal ini masih membuat namjoon menolak. Sekali lagi ia beralasan bahwa BTS, Hotel, Dan membawa seorang dokter secara diam-diam akan membangkitkan kecurigaan public. Apa lagi dengan BTS yang disorot besar-besaran, tak ayal hal ini bisa mengakibatkan kebocoran informasi dan akan membangkitkan spekulasi rakyat dunia maya. Dan namjoon tak ingin BTS menghadapi hal itu. BTS baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menembus kancah internasional, ia tak inggin skandal tercipta di saat saat yang sangat krusial ini.

Dan manager hyung yang bimbang pun akhirnya menghubungi Bang PD-nim untuk meminta pendapat. BTS yang baru pertama kali menghadapi keadaan leader mereka yang terlihat bagai orang pesakitan pertama kalinya itu merasa syok dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Jimin sangat ingin mendekat dan memberikan kenyamanan bagi hyung yang sangat dihormatinya itu, tapi lagi-lagi sebelum ia mendekat serasa ada hawa mencekam dan mengancam saat ia menghirup aroma hyungnya yang berbeda. Jimin yang seorang omega memang memiliki penciuman yang lebih peka dibandingkan dengan member lainya, pengecualin bagi sang alpha min yoongi yang memang tak perlu diragukan penciumanya. Apakah hyungnya akan dipresent sebagai alpha, namun ia menepis jauh pikiranya. Ia sangat sadar dengan bau harum manis namjoon beberapa hari ini, bau buah matang. Manis dan sangat segar, bagai buah yang ranum. Ciri seorang omega, meskipun aroma itu kadang terhalang dengan bau alaminya sebagai anjing basah. Pup. Dan entah apa itu namanya.

Kim seokjin sebagai member sekaligus kakak tertua pun juga kalang kabut dibuatnya, dari awal kondisi namjoon bisa ia tebak bahwa namjoon akan di present sebagai omega. Keadaan dorm yang sekarang pun tak ubahnya bagai red room, sangat mencekam. Aura intimidasi alpha yang tertarik dengan feromon namjoon pun semakin menjadi jadi menyerang dirinya secara tidak langsung. Lehernya terasa tercekik oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Bahkan ia yang seorang omega pun dapat mencium feromon namjoon yang meletus bagaikan bom. Berterima kasihlah dengan Min Yoongi yang sebelumnya telah melapisi pintu kamar namjoon dengan mantra pelindung, yoongi pun juga tak kuasa mendekat dan hanya bisa membiarkan para omega menjaga pintu namjoon. Ia bahkan nyaris hilang akal walau disana ada matenya park jimin sekalipun.

Yoongi pun masih berusaha menarik jungkook yang merupakan seorang alpha yang belum menemukan matenya. Memang dari ke tujuh member hanya namjoon dan jungkook yang belum memiliki mate. Tapi ada sesuatu yang dicurigai Yoongi. Bahwa sosok Kim Namjoon leader BTS itu baru saja bertemu dengan Matenya saat acara penghargaan yang diselenggarakan di Hongkong tempo hari. Bisa ia cium dari baunya, dan dapat Yoongi pastikan bahwa Alpha namjoon bukanlah alpha sembarangan dari jejak bau yang menempel di tubuh sang dongsaeng.  
Teriakan jin memecahkan kesuraman yang terjadi antara member. Disaat ini lah yoongi membenci fakta bahwa meneger hyung sedang mengadakan rapat dengan agensi perihal keadaan namjoon dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Jungkook yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya hanya mulai menggeram marah. Yoongi dan hoseok sendiri harus menahan hasratnya sekaligus menahan kekuatan alpha jungkook yang sedang sangat agresif karena mencium bau feromon omega yang sedang heat.

"menyingkir dari sini jeon jungkook. Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Jin juga berusaha menghadang. Geraman protektif ia berikan pada keberadaan alpha di ruangan itu. Jimin dan taehyung hanya pun ikut menggeram protektif di depan pintu. Melindungi satu satunya benteng antara namjoon dan para alpha dalam ruangan itu.

"menyingkir jin-hyung, omega itu membutuhkanku. Ia membutuhkan alpha."

"sialan, sadar jeon omega yang kau maksut itu adalah hyungmu. Dimana otakmu. Menyingkirlah dan redam nafsu bodohmu itu sebelum itu menyakiti namjoon, menyakiti kita semua."

Jungkook hanya menggeram tertahan. Yoongi dan Hoseok semakin mengetatkan cengkraman mereka kepada jungkook saat namja kelinci itu mulai berontak.

"sialan….. sialan…. Aku… mau… tapi aku tak bisa."

Dengan sisa tenaga mereka, yoongi dan hoseok mencoba menarik jungkook untuk segera menyingkir, sebelum bocah itu mulai lepas kendali dan kehilangan akalnya. Yoongi yang mulai frustasi menggeram kearah jungkook dan memelototi bocah kelinci itu. "diam jungkook atau kau mau aku mematahkan tulangmu. Kau tinggal memilih tangan, kakimu, atau lehermu."

Jungkook yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh hyung nya mulai merinding, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya dan juga senyum ganjil yang bertengger manis di bibir hyung pucatnya cukup membuat mental jungkook ambyar.

Sementara itu didalam kamarnya, namjoon terus menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya panas, dan gairahnya memuncak. Ia juga mulai merasakan bagian belakangnya yang berkedut keras. Basah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan licin yang hanya diproduksi oleh seorang omega yang siap melakukan mating. Dan baru ia sadari, mulai dari kecurigaanya selama ini, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi, bahwa semua ini hanyalah ilusi yang ia ciptakan karena tubuhnya yang lelah. Bahwa keyakinan yang ia tanam selama ini hancur, lenyap bagai debu yang hanya menyisakan serpih serpih penyesalan. Bahwa ia adalah seorang omega.

Ingin rasanya namjoon menjerit dengan keras. Merobek tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa. Tak menerima takdir yang ia miliki. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dan air yang mulai tumpah meleleh di sepanjang pipi berdekiknya. Ia menangis. Selama ketidak sadaranya, ia kim namjoon menangis meraung meratapi nasipnya yang akan berbeda muali esok hari.

Namjoon mulai merasakan kebas dan panas menjalari punggungnya. Di antara serpihan kesadarannya ia tau bahwa tanda matenya akan muncul di punggungnya. Mengklaimnya secara tidak langsung, menandainya sebagai milik dari orang yang belum ia ketahui orangnya. Panas, perih, sangat menyakitkan batinya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan omega lain saat heat pertama mereka. Sangat menyakitkan batin namjoon. Ia mulai terisak menahan tangisnya. Ia tak ingin membuat membernya khawatir dan mencemaskanya.

Namjoon mulai bangkit dari tidur tengkurapnya. Ia paksakan tubuhnya walau ia tau, tubuhnya menjerit sakit dan lelah. Ia hampiri kaca yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

Apakah namjoon harus mulai khawatir sekarang. Tanda itu tercetak jelas dipunggungnya. Seekor burung phoenix terbang dengan seekor naga yang sangat mendominasi yang melingkarinya. Melingkupinya seakan saling melindungi. Menjeritkan kata kepemilikan dan ambisuis. Tandanya memenuhi punggung kananya hingga mencapai pinggulnya. Entah ia harus senang atau bahagia karena namjoon sudah tau harus berurusan dengan siapa mulai sekarang. Sadar atau tidak, namjoon menyebutkan nama alpha yang terlintas dibenaknya. Oh Sehun. Sanga Alpha Dominan.

"Oh Sehun-Shi, aku harus bagai mana ?."

.

.

.

.  
Tbc  
Maaf baru bisa update, sebenarnya aku sendiri awing banget. Maaf beribu maaf ya. Waktu itu masih sibuk sama ptn yang bikin kepala puyeng dan nggak nafsu makan. Sampe bingung sendiri aku mau lanjutinya. Rasanya tuh alur yang aku konsep itu selalu ngeblank saat aku mulai ngetik. Dan aku bener bener nggak puas dengan hasil imajinasiku yang nggak dapet feelnya. Gua frustasi. Dan otak gua isinya Cuma hal hal sampah. Mau nangis rasanya…  
Duh namjoon mulai rindu Abang sehun...  
Makasih banget yang udah support, yang udah baca sama yang udah komen. Maaf banget karena aku nggak pernah bales komentar kalian. Sorry banget. Dan ini persembahanku buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu ceritaku. Tolong jangan bosen buat baca dan komen. Thanks….


	4. Chapter 4

Malam ini malam bulan purnama terang. Netranya menyusuri setiap deretan gedung-gedung tinggi yang sanggup terlihat mata. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Jalanan kota seul yang remai dan juga jalinan gedung gedung tinggi perkantoran menjadi pemandangan malam yang menemaninya malam ini. Indah, dengan hiasan lampu yang gemerlap bagai bintang dalam daratan dengan bulan yang menemani. Namun pemandangan indah ini tak mampu mengalihkan binar sepi dan tatapan mendalamnya. Seakan ia berpikir keras, terlihat lipatan dahinya yang mulai mengerut di balik cahaya bulan. Wajahnya yang dingin dan sorotnya yang tajam menyuguhkan pemandangan surga.

Dilihatnya bulan di balik jendela. Dirasakanya dalam dalam aura yang mulai berfluktasi disekitarnya. Mengelilinginya dengan hangat, membawakan aura aristocrat dan keangkuhan yang tajam. Membawa tekanan yang tak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata. Terlihat sinar kemerahan yang mulai menguar dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Tatapanya yang dalam mulai tergantikan dengan pandangan posesif dan misteri. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya membentuk garis lurus kini mulai memunculkan lengkungan sekilas. Senyum yang dingin dan sinis membentuk senyumnya yang sarkastik. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri netranya yang semerah darah itu memancarkan kesenangan dibalik matanya yang menyorot jauh. Membayangkan sesosok berharga yang kini jauh, yang mungkin kini sedang merenung sama sepertinya. Membayangkan sosoknya yang rupawan saja mampu membuatnya tergila-gila tak karuan.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau…"

Oh itu sang leader dari EXO, Kim joonmyeon. Leader EXO itu tercengang, sudah ia duga ini karena maknae nya. Auranya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Dorm EXO layaknya ruang eksekusi. Aura yang dipancarkan sehun membuat para omega dan juga beta mereka tercekik. Sedangkan para alpha hanya bisa merasakan urgensi dan rasa ketundukan yang aneh. Auranya kuno, primordial, dan dominasi. Bahkan para omega harus dikeluarkan dari dorm agar mereka tidak tersiksa dengan aura maknae itu.

"Hyung…. milikku sudah di present, aku bisa merasakanya. Perintahkan keluarga lee dan kang untuk bertindak cepat untuk menjaga tempat mateku berada. Ah…, dan juga beritahu Joseph untuk menangani para tetua, aku tidak mau milikku diusik." Dapat dilihat joonmyeon netra sehun yang berkilat kilat tajam. Ia menyadari yang didepanya bukan lagi sosok maknae nya, melainkan the Alpha sang kasta tertinggi monarki ini.

"dan juga perintahkan keluarga Yuan untuk mempersiapkan pemindahan kediamanku dengan cepat. Kau dan ray akan ikut denganku."

"siapa ini?..."

"hm?"

"mate mu?"

Banyak tugas, itu yang dirasakan Suho. Ia tau keadaanya kini sudah berubah. Denagan sehun yang telah menemukan matenya ia tau bahwa alpha tertinggi itu kini mulai bergerak. Melihat keluarga yuan yang mulai digerakkan, ia tau bahwa sang alpha benar benar akan menunjukan taringnya jika sampai milikknya diusik. Mate ini…., sehun belum menceritakan apapun tentang matenya. Sehun punya pemikiran sendiri yang terkadang tak bisa ditebak oleh suho. Bahkan ray pun tak tau. Ray sendiri adalah orang kedua kepercayaan sehun setelah dirinya. Pria Alpha berkebangsaan amerika. Suho sendiri merupakan seorang alpha pula. Ia masih menunggu sehun menjawap pertanyaanya. Siapa identitas mate sehun yang harus mereka jaga ini, dia membatin bingung.

Sekali lagi sehun meliat bulan purnama di langit. Terlihat pancaran sang bulan mulai meredup sebagian. Bulan yang tadinya purnama penuh kini terlihat hitam di sebagian tempatnya. Gerhan Bulan. Sungguh keajaiban dari tangan takdir. Sehun tidak pernah salah mengklaim, bahkan pasanganya pun dipresent saat gerhana terjadi. Sama seperti nya. Ujung bibirnya kian terangkat, menunjukan lengkungan samar. Bahkan joonmyeon dapat memastikan bahwa itu senyum kepuasan yang tercetak di wajah bak es prasejarah milik junjungannya.

"kau tau hyung….., Dia Kim Namjoon." Sahut sehun ceria.

WHAT THE FUCK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung tempat dorm BTS terasa mencekam. Di luar dorm terlihat Suga dan Hoseok yang menenagkan jungkook. Jungkook terlihat bersandar lemas di lorong depan dorm, menahan gejolak dan juga perasaannya. Suga ingin membawa jungkook keluar untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena jika dia pergi tidak aka nada yang menjaga dorm mereka. Bau scent namjoon diakuinya luar biasa memabukkan. Apa karena ia baru present sehingga auranya terkumpul dan meledak saat heatnya tiba. Suga tak bisa berpikir jernih, pun dengan hosoek yang menahan tubuh jungkook di sampingnya. Menjaga jungkook dan pikiranya agar tetap waras, ia bisiskkan kata kata nasihat yang menenangkan. Ia tak bias beranjak dari tempatnya. Demi member yang sudah dianggapnya bagai keluarga dan juga demi namjoon, omega baru dalam kelompok mereka.

Sedangkan di luar gedung itu puluhan mobil terlihat menepi dan juga mengelilingi mobil. Sedangkan dalam mobil yang terlihat paling mencolok keluar 2 orang dewasa yang terlihat berumur 35 tahunan. Terlihat dari aura mereka jika mereka adalah alpha.

"eoh… bahkan aura luna melingkupi tempat ini kang. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau Alpha benar-benar dapat menemukanya." Terliat salah satu pria itu terperangah sambil menatap gedung apartemen elit didepanya. Terlihat pula banyak kerumunan pria-pria alpha yang berkerumun di depan pintu dan juga terlihat pula hamper memenuhi lobi. Satu kata yang dapat pria itu katakana. Kacau.

"kalau kau lupa lee, kita searusnya mulai bergerak sebelum Alpha sampai ketempat ini. Jika dia meliat kita masih termangu seperti orang dungu disini, sudah dipastikan besok giliran kepala kita yang melayang."

"cih….. aku tau sialan." Pria itu melirik ke arah anak buahnya. "Kita keluarga lee akan mengelilingi gedung ini. Perketat penjagaan dan juga usir orang-orang dungu yang berkerumun di depan kalian. Ingat…..bereskan dengan rapi dan jangan sampai ada keributan sampah yang terjadi." Berbeda dengan tadi, kini auranya menjad tajam dan menusuk. memang pasukan kelas atas. Pengalaman menunjukan keberhasilan. Tanpa perlu komando berlebih, pasukan anggota keluarga lee yang berjumlah 50 orang itu mulai menyisir gedung dan juga memulai pengusiran kepada alpha –alpha yang tertarik dengan roma memikat sang omega yang ditakdirkan. "ingat Kang Yeon-shi, urus CCTV dan juga media yang mulai berdatangan mengintai tempat ini."

"Lee JungYi, kau pikir aku dungu seperti mu. Heh… otakku lebih bisa diandalkan daripada ototmu itu." Tolong memahami. Dua orang ini memang akan selalu baku hantam dan juga saling mengolok jika disatukan. Namun jika dalam kasus kasus genting semacam ini, mereka adalah partner yang cocok secara alami.

Kang Yeon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk masuk dan menyusur di dalam gedung di depanya. Tak lupa ia memerintahkan salah satu anak buanya untuk meretas seluruh cctv yang berada di dalam maupun yang berada di luar gedung. Tak lupa ia juga menurunkan anak buanya untuk meretas cctv yang berada di area sekitar gedung dan juga benda elektronik yang dapat merekam aktivitas gedung itu. Ingat ini misi berbasis rahasia. Tak akan dibiarkan walaupun itu seekor lalat yang lewat. Semua harus aman jika mereka ingin pulang dalam keadaan utuh tanpa ada salah satu anak buahmu atau salah satu anggota badanmu hilang. Ei bung, jangan anggap ini berlebihan jika kau tau Oh Sehun sang Alpha yang tak perna turun secara langsung akan bertindak. Dia adalah eksistensi yang paling mereka hormati sekaligus orang yang paling mereka takuti.

"oi….. lagipula mengapa Alpha turun tangan secara langsung ?. Tidak biasanya, aku lebih suka jika Alpha tidak mengambil bagian. Ugh, mentalku tak akan kuat." Kang Yeon menatap partner misinya bagai meliat idiot. Bukan setahun atau dua taun mereka menampingi sang Alpha, namun otak temanya ini terkadang mulai tak bisa di toleransi.

"kau tau gunanya Alpha menjadikan kita bayanganya Lee bodoh JungYi. Itu agar dia tidak perlu turun tangan untuk mengurusi dunia yang bobrok ini. Dia punya kita sebagai mata dan telinganya, lagipula dia juga memiliki banyak tangan selain kita." Kang Yeon memutar matanya malas.

"lagipula eh….. dia hanya turun saat itu menyangkut taktha, pewaris, dan juga pendamping hidupnya. Selebihnya yang lain itu…..hanya debu di matanya."

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo. Reader nim para pembacaku sekalian. Gimana kabar kalian selama kutinggal. Fufufu…kuharap nggak terlalu kangen aku ya.

Oke part ini kusushon buat oh sehun kita tercinta. Disini aku juga udah nunjukin intro siapa aja anak buah nya bang sehun. Si namjoon baby nya kita ini baru present guys. Jadi gitu deh. Siap siap aja, next part bakal aku sajikan adegan moment si bang sehun nemenin uri namjoon kita waktu heat. Aku nggak bakal ngasih tau apakah itu adegan rate M or not. But….,jeng jeng jeng intinya tuh dia bakal di klaim di part depan.

Aku senantiasa mendoakan kesehatan kalian. Apalagi di tengah pandemi ini, aku hanya bisa buat cerita ini setidaknya buat ngehibur kegabutan kalian dirumah. Ingat ya guys #dirumahaja. Jangan kemana-mana kalo nggak penting-penting amat. Biar ni virus kelar dan dia insaf mau balik kampung ke negaranya sana. Akutu atu kalian pasti capek ngerjain tugas online terus yang deadlinenya per minggu, and akhirnya kita mati bosen dirumah aja. Mana akutu baru tau kalo ternyata situs langganan aku buat nyari video bajakan di heck guys. Udah kagak bisa. Ukh sedih.

Dan sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah support, review, dan juga menyukai cerita aku. Makasih banget. Dan maaf kalo aku nggak pernah balas chat ataupun review kalian. Tapi aku tetep liat ko. Sumpah. Suer deh…

Oh numpang promosi sekalian. Alangkah tersanjungnya aku kalo kalian mau sekedar mampir dan memfollow akunku. Poko intinya tuh semoga kalian sehat terus dan jangan lupa follow and review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Di kegelapan malam, satu-satunya bangunan yang berdiri di daerah kawasan elit Seoul itu masih terang-benderang. Daerah ini merupakan satu-satunya kawasan elit yang setiap bangunan rumahnya merupakan hunian yang memiliki luas tanah berhektar-hektar yang membuat jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah lainya terpaut jauh dan terpisahkan oleh pagar-pagar raksasa yang menjulang tinggi dan megah. The Heaven's Crust. Kawasan elit di tanah seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan yang hanya bisa di miliki oleh segelintir orang yang bahkan dapat dihitung dengan sepuluh jari-jari tanganmu.

Di rumah itu pula terlihat ratusan lilin yang ditata menyerupai bintang yang terbalik , dimana di setiap ujungnya berdiri seorang dengan jubah hitam dan juga tudung yang menyembunyikan wajah serta identitas mereka. Lima orang yang kini berdiri di ujung bintang menurunkan tudung jubbah mereka satu persatu. Menampakkan setiap wajah wajah penuh antisipasi dan afeksi yang ditujukan kepada satu orang. Satu- satunya eksistensi yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran ritual.

The soul bound atau ritual pengikatan jiwa. Ritual yang digolongkan sebagai ritual dasar pengikatan mate, namun juga dikatakan sebagai ritual yang lebih kompleks dan juga lebih berbahaya tergantung pada cara ritual dan partisipan. Ritual pengikatan jiwa sendiri sejak zaman kuno memiliki banyak versi dan juga banyak perbedaan maupun kesamaan. Umumnya ritual pengikatan jiwa digunakan sebagai perantara dan juga penyeimbangan di antara pasangan.

Ritual paling dasar adalah bonding, ritual yang dilakukan setiap kaum werewolf untuk mengklaim pasangan mereka. Namun di balik itu ada pula sejumlah ritual pengikatan jiwa lainya yang lebih kompleks yang biasanya digunakan oleh keluarga tertentu. Namun semakin kompleks ritual ini semakin sulit aksesnya dan juga semakin berbahya efeknya. Namun hal itu memang sebanding dengan manfaat yang diperoleh setelah ritual berakhir. Ritual-ritual ini pun biasanya hanya digunakan oleh keluarga-keluarga tua tertentu karena memang akses untuk syarat dan juga cara-cara ritual diturunkan secara turun temurun dan sangat sedikit catatan maupun cara aksesnya sehingga hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang.

" hampir tengah malam, dan gerhana sebentar lagi akan datang. Apakah anda yakin Luna dapat melewati ritual ini Alpha ?." Tanya salah satu orang di ujung bintang.

" dia akan dan dia mampu. Aku memujanya dan wilis mengasihinya, kami akan memilikinya bagaimanapun caranya." Alpha itu menarik ujung bibirnya, di matanya menampilkan kehangatan dan gelora menggebu sarat ingin memiliki. "bagaimanapun aku memilinya sebagai Luna ku dan wilis memilihnya sebagai pasanganyannya. Lunaku akan sempurna, dia akan menjadi sumber kekuatan ku dan kebahagiaan ku."

" kami…. Mengerti Alpha. Kalau begitu kita bisa memulai ritual ini. Kami akan mendukung keyakinan Anda."

Lampu mulai dimatikan dan hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi rumah besar itu. Cahaya bulan menyinari sosok-sosok itu. Atmosfer di udara mulai memberat dibarengi dengan tertutupnya bulan perlahan-lahan. Menandakan gerhana bulan penuh perlahan akan datang. Rapalan-rapalan mantra mulai terdengar membentuk selubung tipis yang melingkupi rumah itu. Menciptakan bangsal pelindung yang memblokir dunia luar. Menciptakan penghalang yang akan mencegah orang masuk ataupun orang yang berniat mencari tau.

Suara rapalan tak pernah terputus. Kini menciptakan selubung khusus yang melingkari tempat dimana ritual kini mulai dilakukan. Setelah penghalang selesai didirikan sosok sang Alpha yang berdiri di tengah bintang muali merapalkan bait- bait kata yang terdengar seperti bahasa yunani kuno. Merapalkan untaian untain kata yang menggema di udara. Kobaran api mulai terbentuk dari ketiadaan, menjalar melingkari tempat dimana ritual itu dilangsungkan.

Dalam hanyutan rapalanya, matanya mulai bersinar kemerahan. Terang, mulai terang, dan semakin terang bersinar. Cahaya bulan yang menimpanya hanya membuat sosoknya semakin tak manusiawi di pandangan mata. Dibarengi dengan melambatnya rapalan mantra, sosok yang dijunjung sebagai Alpha itu mulai melepaskan jubbah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kini menampakkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut celana nya yang berwarna hitam, tanpa atasan hingga menampilkan pundak dan juga punggung tegapnya. Mereka bisa melihat tanda yang berupa sebuah naga yang hamper melingkupi seluruh punggungnya, bahkan dalam kobaran api tanda itu seakan bersinar penuh kehidupan. Artistic dan penuh dominasi. Rambutnya yang sewarna tinta mengalir berayun tertiup angina malam. Wajahnya yang bak dewa mitologi mampu menyihir pandangan mata. Sebuah ketampanan yang biadab dan menghanyutkan. Sebuah dosa.

Mengangkat tangan kananya dan melanjutkan rapalan mantranya sebuah belati mulai terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Belati yang bilahnya berwarna hitam pekat seakan diselimuti kabut hitam tipis. Buan mulai tertutup oleh matahari, menghalangi sinarnya. Saat gerhana bulan mencapai puncaknya, dibarengi dengan dentingan jam tengah malam, ia mulai mengiris telapak tanganya.

Meneteskan darah yang mulai membasahi rumput dibawahnya. Rapalanya sama sekali tak berhenti. Dalam jiwa dan raganya ia mulai bersenandung. Jiwanya akan kekal bersama, karena malai saat ini jiwa omeganya akan mengingatnya sebagai belahan jiwanya. Separuh kehidupanya dan pemegang kebahagiaanya.

Di jarak sejauh apapun. Terhalangi oleh tembok apapun. Ritual ini akan menyatukan mereka bersama. Mau tidak mau omeganya harus menerima. Ya karena ritual ini mutlak hanya dilakukan secara sepihak. Bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang omega untuk tau dan mengerti keadaan yang menimpanya saat ini. Sang alpha merubah dirinya menjadi bentuknya yang lain. Seekor serigala yang bahkan memiliki ukuran yang tidak normal , jauh lebi besar dari serigala alpha umumnya. Warnanya selaras dengan gelapnya malam, dan netranya menusuk bagaikan bilah tajam. Mengintimidasi orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya. Auranya menguar tajam hamper mencekik seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Inner alpha mereka tak kuasa untuk tetap berdiri tegak, hamper memaksa untuk berlutut. Bangsal pelindung bahkan mulai tak bisa lagi menanggung auranya, terlihat retakan retakan yang semula kecil mulai menjalar memenuhi seluruh permukaan bangsal. Seakan jika ditekan sedikit saja dapat runtuh sewaktu-waktu. Yah runtuhnya dapat dibaca, saat sang alpha mulai melangkah bangsal sudah pecah bagaikan kaca rapuh.

Kini instingnya mulai mencari keberadaan sang omega. Ikatan jiwanya yang baru terbentuk akan menuntunya. Sang serigala mulai berlari dan menghilang di keheningan malam. Meninggalkan tempat ritual dan menyususl omeganya yang jelas menderita karena efek ritual yang ia lakukan secara sepihak. Sedangkan di tempat ritual, salah satu orang berjubah itu mengambil ponselnya dari tangan bawahanya. Mulai menghubungi alpha lain yang bertugas mengamankan ritual malam ini.

" Ray, ini aku Suho. Alpha akan menuju tempat omeganya. Sebaiknya kau siapkan regu keamanan untuk membersihkan jalannya." Yah itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Pandanganya mengikuti jejak aroma sang Alpha. Aromanya yang tertinggal dan mulai menghilang di sapu angina malam. Senyum tipis terbit di ujung bibirnya. Didengarnya gumaman persetujuan dari ujung panggilanya. Dibarengi dengan dering bahwa panggilanya ditutup secara sepihak. Dasar tidak sopan batinnya. Ia menarik pandanganya, dan mulai melangkah ke dalam kediaman pribadi sang alpha. Meninggalkan jejak aroma sang alpha yang sudah memudar.

Oh Sehun sang alpha, the Almighty yang mengejar bau sang Omega Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Di sebuah bangunan apartemen yang tergolong elit dan dihuni oleh beberapa artis papan atas. Salah satu dorm nya yang dihuni oleh salah satu boy grup papan atas Kore Selatan, yakni BTS yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kim Seokjin sang omega sekaligus hyung tertua di kelompok itu berjalan mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu sambil meremat ponselya gugup. Terlihat matanya yang berwarna violet menyisir melihat seluruh ruang dengan waspada sambil menguarkan bau feromonya. Melirik pintu Dorm yang di kunci dari dalam, menghalangi siapapun untuk masuk tanpa persetujuannya.

Menandai tempat itu dengan baunya yang manis nan tajam, mencoba melindungi dan menyampaikan bahwa tempat itu harus dijauhi. Menyatakan tempat itu sebagai sarang dan milik induk serigala protektif, di dalam ruangan itu pun memang hanya ada para omega. Jimin dan taehyung meringkuk menjadi satu di sofa ruangan itu. Mereka gugup. Saling menggenggam dan meyakinkan satu sama lain semua akan baik-baik saja. Suasana mencekam itu sangat kontras dengan salah satu ruangan sang omega baru yang dipenuhi aura erotis dan hawa hawa panas dari suhu alami yang dikeluarkan sang omega baru.

Namjoon meringkuk di lantai. Beralaskan karpet bulu warna abu mengadap cermin yang memperlihatkan keadaan tubuhnya yang separuh naked dari pinggang ke bawah. Mempertontonkan paha sekal putih nya yang tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai kain pun. Kemeja yang dikenakan nya pun hanya mampu menutupi bagian intimnya saja, wajahnya terlihat sembab dan merona kemerahan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangan-tanganya mencoba melingkari tubuhnya sendiri, memeluk dirinya dan mencoba mengurangi rasa ngilu dan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Sesekali isakan dan erengan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya yang digigit pelan. Ruangan itu dilingkupi aroma buah persik bercampurkan buah anggur yang matang. Manis dan sensual, menggugah nafsu dan memancing birahi siapapun yang dapat menciumnya.

Perutnya mulas dan juga tengkuknya terasa gatal, tepat di kelenjar feromonya. Namjoon merasakan tengkuknya semakin lama semakin gatal dan juga berdenyut menyakitkan. Ingin ia mengusapnya dan melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Rasionalitasnya seakan terkurung dalam kotak kecil, terkunci dan dalam pikiranya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya mengurangi rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuhnya. Otaknya seakan kosong dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Mungkin jika namjoon berada di kesadaran puncaknya ia akan bisa menangkap dan menguraikan satu persatu keadaan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Namun inilah kelemahan terbesar omega. Mereka harus tunduk pada insting hewani mereka, pemikiran yang paling primitive. Tubuh mereka menyesuaikan mereka agar siap untuk kawin. Mengesampingkan rasionalitas dan juga perasaan omega yang sebenarnya. Mereka di paksa dalam keadaan itu tanpa bisa dilawan maupun dihindari. Sedangkan supresant sendiri hanyalah obat buatan yang mampu menahan tapi tidak bisa menghentikan siklus entah itu Heat pada omega ataupun Rut bagi para Alpha. Kenyataanya penggunaan berlebihan supresant bagi alpha maupun omega akan menciptakan ketergantungan yang bisa berujung pada kelebihan konsumsi obat obatan ataupun overdosis dan juga menghancurkan juga menciptakan ketidakteraturan siklus, yang intinya berefek negative bagi pengkonsumsi. Itulah mengapa supresant sangat tidak dianjurkan dan juga membutuhkan resep dokter untuk penyesuaian pada tubuh pengkonsumsi.

Tepat tengah malam, kamar namjoon yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dari jendela mulai redup. Ia tak menyadari bahwa malam ini adalah bulan purnama maupun gerhana bulan sedang terjadi dan menuju puncaknya. Cahaya bulan mulai meredup dan tubuh namjoon tersentak pelan. Rasa ngilu dan nafsu yang dirasakanya berangsur angsur menjadi menyakitkan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang, rasa sakit didadanya tak tertahankan, seakan ada yang meremas jantungmu dari dalam menghimpit paru-parumu agar ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar,. Namjoon terengah engah kesakitan, bahka di antara ketidak sadaranya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia berteriak dengan kencang. Terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan. Teriakanya menggema di seluruh ruangan menembus batas mencapai ruang disebelahnya. Menyentak para omega dalam keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran.

Kim Nanjoon sang omega baru, meringkukkan dirinya sendiri dan menangis menjerit kesakitan. Namjoon tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ini seumur hidupnya, seakan ajal ingin menjemputnya. Ia kesulitan bernafas dan tubuhnya terasa remuk, rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah berani ia pikirkan. Darah merembes dari sela pahanya bercampur dengan cairan alami omega. Perutnya seakan diremas dan dihantam kekuatan tak kasat mata. Namjoon bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kukunya mulai mencakar mencabik menggenggam erat karpet yang ia jadikan alas nya sekarang.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan gedoran dipintu kamarnya, atau bahkan suara jeritan jin-hyungnya yang mencoba membuka pintunya. Sakit sekali batinya. Lelehan air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni matanya, ia bahkan tak menyadari matanya berkilau berubah sewarna kilauan biru dan juga perak bagai embun beku.

Di tengah ketidak sadaranya, ia meliat bayangan jin hyung dan jimin juga tae dengan siluet orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Mendorong pintu yang berhasil didobrak dan berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir, pandanganya yang blur bahkan masih bisa melihat air mata sosok kakak dan juga para adik omeganya itu. Ia mengerang pelan saat tangan tangan dingin menyentuh wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Pikiranya kosong dengan rasa sakit dan juga ngilu yang menerpa tubuhnya. Telinganya bahkan berdengung dan tak fokus dengan seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Bahkan tak menyadari jika ia semakin terisak dan meringkuk bagai janin di dekapan kakak tertuanya…..

" Nam.. Namjoonie. Tetap sadar, dengarkan aku." Jin terus terisak melihat keadaan namjoonya. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihatnya menagis meraung seperti ini. Ia kalut dan merasa sedih. Jin menatap tajam sosok beta dihadapanya, seseorang yang bahkan tak ia sangka hadir di dorm mereka. Menjelaskan sesuatu tak masuk akal yang sulit dicernanya. Jin terpaksa mengijinkan beta ini untuk menemui adiknya. Mencob amempercayai ucapan nya demi namjoonnya. Ia raih kerah kemeja beta itu, meraung tak menyenangkan yang bahkan jin tak menyadarinya. Feromonya berantakan dengan rasa bersalah dan juga kekhawatiran pada sang omega baru.

" katakan… katakana padaku. Dimana Alpha namjoon yang kau bicarakan itu sialan!..."

.

.

.

.

. tbc.

Hai guys. Aku balik lagi huhuhuuuu. Terhura aku sama kalian yang masih stay nungguin fiks antah erantahku yang lama banget up datenya. Aku sadar dengan kewarasanku kalo aku emang jarang up sampe ditagih tagih sama kalian. Jadi sadar aku gimana rasanya punya utang. Huks kalian kaya depkolektor tauuuuu. Huks bercanda deng tehe.

Tapi nggak papa sih, kalo gini aku sadar kalo ada yang masih nunggu dan kangen sama cerita ini. Seneng aku rasanya kalo ceritaku di baca juga disrespect sama kalian. Thank you soooooooo much guys.

Aku mau cerita juga, kalo aku ada janji buat bikin cap ini sehun nemenin uri joonie. buuuut, aku nggak jadi bikin. Dengan pertimbangan dan juga mikir alur cerita kedepanya karena aku ngerasa itu laurnya kecepeten buat aku. Aku ubah dan rombak ulang cap ini. Akhirnya dan bisa up hari ini…. Yeyyyyyyy.

Aku juga minta saran dan juga pendapat kalian. Gimana sama alur cerita sejauh ini. Apa ngebosenin kah?, gaya bahasa aku kurang enak dibaca kah?, atau pendapat kalian apapun itu sama cerita ini. Atau alurnya yang terlalu lambat. Aku minta saran kalian biar aku paham dan ngerti kurangnya di cerita ini apa menurut kalian. Pendapat kalian yang paling jujur ya!.

Oh jangan lupa. Gimana sama gaya penulisanku, apakah kalian suka yang sedikit deskripsi atau cerita yang banyak dialognya. Pokonya kalian curahkan aja deh uneg uneg kalian sama cerita ini.

Juga maaf beribu maaf aku sampaikan nggak pernah lupa. Maaf kalo nggak pernah balas coment kalian. Aku tetep baca guyssss….. seneng aku kalo kalian komen. Sukur komenya jangan hanya "next" aja ya. Hahaha. Juga makasih buat yang vote sama coment. Nggah bosen bosen juga aku mau sekalian promo sama kalian. Jangan lupa follow akun aku ya…..

Thank you dan sampai bertemu di chap depan. dadahhhhhhhhhh


End file.
